Lily and Edward
by bookishgirl
Summary: OC! Edward and his little human friend. Little girl. Super fluff. Maybe considered a prequel for a story I'm still working on.


Okay so this story doesn't really have a plot to it at all. I just thought it'd be cute. So warning: Silly, fluffy, sappy dialogue! lol. Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Edward! Edward turn the music up!" Little Lily Wood squealed loudly from the back of the tiny car.

Edward Cullen sat in the driver's seat driving Lily and himself to the local park.

"Edward!" Lily squealed angrily, pounding her little fists on her car seat.

"Alright, Lil, calm down." Edward laughed, as he turned up the song. "Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations, who knew you had old style taste?"

Edward Cullen and his family had known Wood's since before Lily born. Lily's father, David, a first class surgeon, world famous to be exact, worked along Edward's father, Carlise, not father by birth but father all the same to Edward. Carlise and David worked together at the local hospital. The two had much in common and eventually the families met and have been friends ever since

Edward has always felt protective of Lily. Something about the little child brought out the gentleness in him, that he always felt wasn't there. She always took a liking to him better, even when she was a baby. Whenever a caregiver was needed when her parents were busy Edward was always up to taking care of her. The Cullen's all became an extra family to Lily, despite the fact the family were vampires.

The Cullen's normally never interacted with humans unless it was during work or school, or absolutely necessary. But they befriended the Wood's, despite that, especially for Esme after they found out Lily's mother, Kenna, was pregnant.

"Edward, can we play some baseball?" Lily asked, looking out of the window at the cloudy sky and green trees.

"Of course." He answered. _Who knew this four-year-old little girl would love baseball and books better than dolls and dresses?_, Edward thought to himself.

"Why couldn't Emmet and Jasper come?" The little girl asked, bobbing her dark curly head to the beat of the song.

"They had to _-hunt-_ work on something at the house for Aunt Esme, little one."

_I hate lying to her...but it's for her own good._

They drove the rest of the ride in silence except for the occasional squeal from Lily, or her singing along with the radio.

Finally they were there. Edward parked near the playground.

"Edward! Edward can we play on the swings first?! Please!!" Lily begged, pulling on Edward's arm towards the swings. Edward stayed where he was holding the baseball bag. "Edward please! Come on!" Lily pleaded now using both of her arms to try and drag Edward. But being the vampire he was, he was practically stone that no 4 year old could drag away.

He chuckled under his breath at the flushed face of his little friend. "I'm coming, dear Lily."

Lily ran dragging Edward along with her toward the deserted swing set. Lily perched herself on a swing, kicking her short legs back and forth.

"Push! Push! Edward push!" She laughed. Edward pushed the little girl slowly at first but higher as he went. "Higher! Higher! I want to fly!!" She shrieked as Edward pushed her higher unexpectedly.

Soon the swing was slowing down, and Edward took a seat on the swing next to her.

"Edward?" Lily asked quietly, tracing patterns into the dirt with her shoe.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any friends?" She asked quietly, not looking at Edward.

_What brought this up?_

"Yes, I have friends." He replied.

"I don't mean your Mommy and Daddy or your brothers and sisters!" Her voice rose with a slight edge to it.

Edward put a hand under his chin, feigning deep thought. "Well I have you and your parents." He pointed out.

"That still doesn't count!" She shouted.

Edward was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Lily was normally a very happy vibrant child, with much confidence. Why would she suddenly become angry and sad?

"Lily, sweetheart, what is the matter?" Edward asked concerned for his youngest friend.

"Do you have any friends, you know, around your own age?" Lily asked adamantly.

_If only she knew the people my age are long gone._

But still he was in a bind. To Lily he was 21 year old Edward Cullen, who she's known forever. So was he to lie or tell the truth?

_I knew it! He's just like me. We have no friends! _Lily thought. Edward's eyes widened as he read her thoughts.

_That's why she looks on the verge of tears?!_

"No, Lily, I do not have friends my own age." Edward toward her honestly.

"Why not?!" She yelled, tears now coursing down her young face. "I woub lovb some friends." She blubbered.

"Oh, Lily." Edward whispered as he scooped the tiny girl into his arms. "It will be fine." He murmured quietly patting her curly hair. "Soon you'll start school and you'll make many friends. So many that you won't see me as much."

Lily gasped and clung to Edward. "No!" She wailed. "I don't want to stop ever seeing you!" She broke into sobs all over again at the thought of never seeing Edward.

Instead of lying to her he just quietly rocked her back and forth, quietly singing the song Madeline by Hanson. He absolutely loathes the song but it was one of the little girls favorite songs. She started giggling as he sang to her and tickled her.

"Madeline he we go round again. You know it I know it. Don't try to pretend. It could be so much better. Madeline. Madeline" He sang laughing at himself.

"Thank you, Edward." She smiled up at him through her last remaining tears.

"Your welcome, Lil." He smiled back. "What do you want to do now?"

"Lets play some baseball now!" She squealed happily and jumped from Edwards lap. "Come on I'll race you!" And she took off running.

"Hey that's cheating! You got a head start." Edward yelled as he grabbed the baseball bag and raced after her.

"Ha! Haha! I beat you!!" Lily sang while jumping up and down. Edward chuckled at her excitement.

"Okay, Lily, you remember what I taught you last time, right?" Edward asked her as he pulled out a bat, ball, and a mitt (for show).

She sighed. "Yes, Edward! You say this stuff over and over again all the time. Can I have the bat pleeeaasee!"

Edward passed her a bat and she went up to home plate, waiting for Edward to make his way to the pitcher's mound.

"Okay. Ready?" Edward asked.

Lily nodded, moving into her hitting stance.

He wound up and threw the ball the slowest he could. She swung...and missed.

"Good try. Keep your eye on the ball."

She nodded again, her brow creasing in concentration.

He wound up again and threw. She missed again. Now she was getting frustrated. She hit the bat against the plate.

Edward picked up another ball from his bag and threw the ball again. And this time she hit it.

She gasped. "I hit it! Did you see that?! I hit the ball!" She yelled and started running towards first base, where she stopped and started dancing.

"Edward. I'm tired." Lily said yawning for effect. "Can we get some ice cream?"

Edward laughed at his little friend. "Sure, Lily, lets go." He packed up their bag and took her hand, walked back to the car. "So what kind do you want?"

Yawning, "Hmm I don't know. Chocolate maybe. Or vanilla." She put her hand to her mouth, covering her yawn.

Edward opened the door for her, and helped her climb in and buckle. Getting in himself they flew out of the park towards the tiny town in New Hampshire where they live.

Edward pulled into the local ice cream parlor. Climbing out first and opening Lily's door like a proper gentleman. They walked into the parlor and examined the different ice cream flavors.

"Know what you want?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. A bowl of chocolate, please." Lily told the girl at the counter, who had been literally drooling over Edward. "Edward why don't you ever get ice cream?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I guess I don't like it as much as you." Edward paid for the ice cream and he and Lily sat at a nearby table.

"Edward are you moving?" The little girl asked with true curiosity.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet fighting about it last time I was over." She licked some ice cream off her spoon.

"Well I don't think we'll be moving anytime soon, darling. Jasper and them like to move around a lot. They want to see the world you see." Edward lied swiftly.

"World? Like where?" The curious little girl asked eagerly.

"They want to visit Europe and other continents." He told her. "Now eat up. You need a nap." He told the little girl as she yawned once again.

Once they reached the Wood's residence Edward set Lily to bed at once. The little girl normally would have protested but right now she was very tired.

As the little girl was tucked in and ready to sleep. Edward turned to leave.

"Edward please don't leave!"

Edward could never tell why this little girl was so captivated with him. He always felt himself a monster and rid of gentleness. But the girl wanted his full attention and wanted him only for her. Since she was born Edward always felt a protectiveness for the little girl. Out of nowhere it seemed some paternal instincts came out when he was around the little girl. He loved this little girl and he always would, even when he'd have to leave her. It was funny and some what pathetic, but Edward felt this little girl was the best friend he hadn't had since his human days.

Now as he watch her lay in her tiny green colored bed clutching at his hand, he couldn't imagine leaving her, even though he knew he'd have to.

"What is it, little one?"

"Please don't leave." Lily whispered.

"I won't leave you." He told her.

"Promise?" She said sleepily.

Knowing she meant more than just to stay with her before she fell asleep. "I promise."


End file.
